Cognitive radio systems often include a primary network and one or more secondary networks, where the secondary networks automatically detect available channels in wireless spectrums, and change transmission or reception parameters to increase the spectral efficiency of a given spectrum band in the cell. The primary network may communicate without deference to communications in the secondary network communications, while the secondary networks may communicate in a manner that avoids interfering with primary network communications. Some cognitive radio systems include multiple secondary networks. While conventional cognitive radio communication techniques are relatively adept at avoiding interference between secondary networks and the primary network, they generally do not include measures to mitigate interference between respective secondary network communications. As such, there may be significant interference between secondary signals in cognitive radio systems that include multiple secondary networks. Accordingly, techniques for allocating resources in secondary networks that mitigate interference between secondary network communications, while continuing to avoid inter-cell-interference with primary network communications, are desired.